world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021614NullarRilset
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 17:10 -- 05:10 AG: rilset 05:10 AG: we, uhm, need to, discuss, uhm 05:10 AC: YeS, dear? 05:10 AG: things that are appropriate 05:10 AG: when 05:11 AC: Oh? Have you been bad? 05:11 AG: uhhhh, engaging in a healthy kissmessitude because 05:11 AG: uhm... n... no I don't think so 05:11 AC: Are you Sure? 05:11 AC: Do you need to tell me Something? 05:11 AC: ConfeSS your SinS? 05:11 AG: I mean nothing's really happened in a while, we're just hanging out in a human hive 05:12 AG: wh... no rilset goddamnit quit being weird I'm trying to have a serious discussion here 05:12 AC: My aPologieS. By all meanS, continue. 05:12 AG: well uhm, see 05:12 AG: you're, like, new to civilization and shit so I think that maybe this is just a lot of ignorance as to uhm, boundaries but 05:13 AG: wow I can't think of a way to word this that doesn't make me sound like a little nooklord 05:13 AC: How graciouS of you to be So concerned about the gaPS in my education. 05:14 AC: PleaSe, what can thiS barbarian do for you? 05:14 AG: uh... okay, sure, let's go with that. 05:15 AG: uhm, you kinda. stopped going too far physically, if our last, last, encounter, is any indication but 05:15 AC: But? 05:16 AG: but uhm, maybe you're going just... a little too far, verbally, maybe...,,, 05:16 AC: Oh, I See. You want me to return to my worShiPing PerSona. MiSS my adoration already, dear? 05:17 AG: and granted I'm probably just sensitive because of all the terrible shit going on but some of the shit you say feels like it's bordering on platonic so 05:17 AG: no! no, far from that. 05:17 AG: ugh, this was a bad idea 05:18 AC: What a meSS you are, Nullar. Are you never content with what you have? 05:19 AG: uhm... no, probably not. isn't contentedness the first step to stagnation or something 05:20 AC: If you are what growth lookS like, I will haPPily call mySelf Stagnant. 05:20 AC: HoneStly, dear. Begging your kiSmeSiS to go eaSy on you? 05:21 AC: Why do you not exPoSe your underbelly for my teeth while you are at it? 05:21 AG: hh... y-yeah, maybe not one of my brightest ideas 05:21 AG: it's just, been, very, uhm, difficult lately 05:22 AG: jack gave doir a matesprit day card can you fucking believe that 05:22 AG: aaaaand there's another not bright idea, the, uh, telling you that 05:22 AC: You are full of terrible ideaS today. Talk to your thrice damned human moirail Sami about theSe thingS, not me. 05:23 AG: she's... she's not my moirail you know that 05:23 AC: Oh, PleaSe. 05:23 AC: Even I can See you are Pale for her. 05:23 AC: And She iS willing to talk to you. 05:23 AG: humans don't do diamonds. apparently. 05:24 AG: hah! that's all it takes, huh, I should be fucking flattered by that much right 05:24 AG: because I'm so fucking awful HUH,, 05:24 AC: You are. It iS a fact. 05:24 AC: Go talk to her, idiot. 05:25 AG: See, this is-- this is exactly what I'm talking about 05:25 AG: this is 05:25 AG: too much, too GNIKCUF HCUM. 05:25 AG: don't you do GNIHTYNA in moderation,! 05:26 AC: And thiS SurPriSeS you? You have meet me, correct? 05:26 AG: hah. that's true. so, so you're alright with that then 05:27 AG: you'd rather just... cut me down even though I'm trying to do something normal here 05:27 AG: it just seems like you'd rather have a punching bag than a kissmesis 05:27 AC: ... 05:27 AC: Look, Nullar. 05:28 AC: I am hard on you, becauSe I wiSh for you to grow Stronger. 05:28 AC: I exPect you will find a way to get back at me quite Soon now. 05:28 AG: That smells dangerously pale, Rilset. Watch your fucking words. 05:29 AC: Well, then StoP acting like a wet mewbeaSt. 05:30 AG: I'm... I'm not! You can't even fucking hit me unless I want you to! Who the FUCK are you to talk about being weak,! 05:31 AC: I am RilSet LeyerS, SPeaker of the PlantS. I know very well what and who I am. 05:31 AC: Can you Say the Same? 05:32 AG: I... that doesn't even MEAN anything, Rilset! You're just a cog in the fucking wheel, just like me. 05:32 AG: We're fucking puppets, and you're deluding yourself to pretend otherwise. 05:32 AC: And I SuPPoSe you have an unvarniShed Picture of reality, then? 05:33 AG: Everything sucks and most of us, if not all of us, are going to die,,,, yeah I'd say that's pretty fucking unvarnished 05:34 AC: Everything doeS not Suck. And frankly, I am tired of liStening to your gloomy PredictionS. 05:34 AC: Go talk to your human moirail with thiS. 05:34 AG: She's TON YM GNIKCUF LIAROIM 05:35 AG: I DEKSA her okay she said ON. 05:35 AG: Does that make you fucking happy, 05:35 AC: EStatic. ASk again. Or find another human, there are Plenty. 05:36 AG: Humans don't DO pale, god you're fucking obtuse 05:36 AC: They are all Pale! They make RySPor look like me! 05:36 AG: Well, YOU'D be a great fucking moirail with a human 05:36 AG: since they all want to run around being pale with everyone and don't care about cheating or being faithful! 05:38 AG: I'm fucking surrounded by-- by... poly fucking perverts! how is that even a thing! 05:38 AG: what's wrong with wanting a little fucking commitment and some boundaries for fuck's sake 05:39 AC: I am commited. To you. That haS never changed. 05:40 AC: You did not Seem to care for it then. 05:40 AG: Well maybe everyone's permissiveness is a little frustrating. 05:41 AC: It iS hardly my fault you are a cloSted Pervert who iS aShamed of her wantS. 05:41 AC: Or the humanS' fault, for that matter. 05:42 AG: wh...what,! are you trying to imply that I want to run around having quadrants with everyone willy nilly like everyone else is fucking doing 05:42 AC: YeS. 05:42 AG: I want some fucking stability, Rilset, and there's nothing fucking perverse about that 05:42 AG: the world is crumbling around us and I just want fucking serendipity 05:43 AC: YeS. Stability. that iS you, alright. 05:43 AG: I guess I shouldn't be shocked that you don't know me very well. 05:43 AG: I'm beginning to think you've been projecting some idealized version of yourself on me all this time. 05:44 AC: Idealized? You? 05:44 AC: PerhaPS, before. But now I have your true meaSure. 05:46 AG: 'weighed, measured, and found wanting' fantastic 05:47 AG: at least I'm not the asshole who supposedly still wants me 05:47 AG: this is getting us nowhere 05:47 AC: I will agree with that. 05:48 AG: that you're an asshole, cool glad we see eye to eye on something 05:48 AC: You are too Short to See eye to eye with me about anything. 05:49 AG: ]:< really. 05:49 AC: You brought uS down to thiS level, dear. 05:49 AG: You're not that tall when you're on your back, Rilset. 05:49 AC: How often do I fall without wanting to? 05:50 AG: I can arrange for it to happen more often if you'd like. 05:50 AC: I would enjoy watching you try. 05:50 AG: .... ehehehe 05:51 AC: You know, ugly aS it iS, I have miSSed Seeing your face around here. 05:52 AG: It was looking a lot nicer before you broke my nose again, fuckwit. 05:52 AG: But... yeah, back at you. 05:52 AC: I think it iS an imProvement, to be honeSt. 05:52 AG: You mentioned. 05:52 AG: Any other improvements you plan on making, 05:53 AC: Any SuggeStionS? 05:53 AG: I think my face looks nice like it is, you're the one who said it was ugly. P: 05:55 AC: Well, it iS not too terrible. At leaSt it would be better than BaliSh. Or the quiet human. 05:56 AG: pff 'better than balish', the highest compliment one can ever possibly afford a quadrant mate 05:56 AG: I'll take it. 05:56 AC: You Should. Not many more are forthcoming. 05:57 AG: well as long as we're being gracious, my objections to you have nothing to do with your appearance and everything to do with your abhorrent personality 05:59 AC: Oh, thank goodneSS. Here I waS afraid you SimPly deSPiSed me for my good lookS rather than my warm and kind PerSonality. 05:59 AG: you'd think me so shallow, I'm offended 06:00 AG: ehehe 06:00 AC: Good. 06:00 AC: I have Something for you, actually. Once we meet again. 06:00 AG: ... oh,, 06:01 AC: Would you like a Picture? 06:01 AG: hopefully it's not a venereal disease /: ehm... yes, sure 06:02 AC: http://gardener-of-the-new-order.tumblr.com/ 06:03 AG: ah! 06:03 AG: that's.... that's gorgeous 06:03 AG: I, ah, wasn't, uhm.... wasn't aware we were, you know, 06:04 AC: What? 06:04 AG: exchanging gifts, did I, uh,--- agh. 06:05 AC: Ha. I have you at a diSadvantage yet again. 06:05 AC: Become uSe to it yet? 06:05 AG: /><\;;; 06:05 AG: I... don't think I'd want to. 06:06 AC: Then SteP uP your game, dear. I am not holding back. 06:06 AC: I bred it with you in mind. The tiP iS very PoiSonouS. 06:06 AC: Don't eat it. 06:06 AG: !! I... 06:06 AG: I won't, asshole. 06:07 AG: and... thank you. 06:07 AG: I guess! 06:07 AC: You are welcome. Bitch. 06:07 AG: ... <3< 06:07 AC: <3< -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 18:11 --